


Сквозь каноны

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, Collage, Crossover, Fancast, Kinda, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Stéphane Lambiel/Maxim Trankov as Stéphane Lambiel/Maxim Trankov, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, тумблер-коллаж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Трамбьель в роли Гельбуса.Во всем виновата новая прическа Транькова.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Stéphane Lambiel/Maxim Trankov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Сквозь каноны

**Author's Note:**

> Фото Максима Транькова - из его инстаграма, остальное из гугла.


End file.
